Dunkelheit
by mondsuechtig
Summary: Hätte Anakins Weg auf die dunkle Seite verhindert werden können, wenn etwas anders gelaufen wäre? Und was hat ihn überhaupt erst so weit gebracht?


Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an Star Wars liegen bei George Lucas. Jedenfalls solange, bis er sie mir schenkt(was nie geschehen wird ) Ich mache mir hier nur meine eigenen Gedanken. Das Buch zu Episode 3 wurde von Matthew Stover geschrieben. Jupp, auch daran hab ich keine Rechte.

Anmerkung: Zu Beginn wollte ich eigentlich etwas ganz anderes schreiben. Aber ich habe kurz vorher das Buch zu Episode 3 fertig gelesen und das führte wohl schließlich hierzu. Man könnte sagen, ich habe mich von meinen Gefühlen leiten lassen. g Bei Episode 3 gibt es viel über das man nachdenken kann. Dabei kommt vor allem immer wieder die Frage auf: Hätte es anders laufen können? Ich vermute, ich bin dieser Frage nicht mal annähernd gerecht geworden, aber ich musste es zumindest mal versuchen.

Das Motiv der Dunkelheit, dass der Autor des Buches, Matthew Stover, verwendet, hat mir gut gefallen und ich hab mal ein bisschen damit rumgespielt.

Vorsicht: Ep3 Spoiler!

DDDDDDDDDD

Jeder Mensch ist, ob unbewusst oder bewusst, auf der Suche nach Liebe. Es ist nichts was wir uns aussuchen. Wir tun es einfach. Es ist gespeichert in unseren Genen, in unserer gesamten Existenz. Der Wunsch ein Ganzes zu sein, den Menschen zu finden, der einen vervollständigt.

Jeder Mensch hat Dämonen. Es liegt in der Natur des Menschen. Wir können uns ihnen hingeben, oder sie bekämpfen. Mancher hofft, die Liebe könnte ihn davon befreien. Denn die Liebe ist ein helles Licht, das alles überstrahlt. Aber sie kann die Dunkelheit in uns nicht tilgen. Die Liebe kann sie überblenden, aber sie wird trotzdem immer da sein. Tief in uns, in den Schatten.

Das Licht zwingt uns täglich zu kämpfen. Die Dunkelheit jedoch... Die Dunkelheit heißt uns willkommen. Du musst nicht kämpfen, du musst sie nur annehmen.

Ein weiser Jedi-Meister sagte einst von der Dunkelheit, dass sie schneller, leichter, verführerischer sei. Denn sie fordert kein Ringen mit dir selbst, sondern nur Hingabe. Anakin Skywalker wählte den Weg der dunklen Seite, denn er schien ihm leichter. Dieser Pfad versprach ihm, dass er nicht mehr mit seinen Dämonen ringen musste. Aber vor allem versprach er ihn vor Verlust zu schützen. Und damit vor einem Schmerz, den er glaubte nicht ertragen zu können.

Die Güte der Dunkelheit ist trügerisch. Sie hat einen Preis: Einsamkeit. Die Liebe steht der Dunkelheit nur im Weg. Denn sie verlangt Kompromisse. Sie verlangt zu _verzichten_. Doch die Dunkelheit verzichtet nicht. Sie verschlingt. Auch alle Gefühle. Nur Gleichgültigkeit bleibt. Gleichgültigkeit und Zorn. Denn der Zorn nährt die Dunkelheit.

Anakin Skywalker wollte die Frau retten, die er liebte. Doch statt dessen verlor er sie. Oder war vielleicht die Liebe nur eine Ausrede? Eine Ausrede zu tun, was zu tun er sich schon lange sehnte? Eine Ausrede sich der Dunkelheit hingeben zu können?

Die Dunkelheit schlummerte in Anakin, wie sie in jedem Menschen schlummert. In jedem Wesen, jeden Tag. Doch etwas in Anakin nährte sie, nährte sie stärker, als es in anderen Wesen der Fall ist. Furcht. Anakin sah nur einen Weg seine Furcht zu besiegen. Er musste allmächtig werden. Nur dann hätte er keinen Grund mehr zu fürchten.

Die Dunkelheit flüsterte ihm von Allmächtigkeit zu und Anakin begann ihr zu glauben. Alles was ihn noch zurückhielt war – das Licht. Doch das Licht wurde schwächer mit jeder Stunde, die er länger auf den Beinen war, denn er fand keinen Schlaf. Und damit keine Ruhe um seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen und keine Kraft die Furcht zu bezwingen.

Man entzog ihm seine beiden äußeren Lichtquellen. Padmé verheimlichte ihm etwas und versank im Zwiellicht. Obi-Wan war weit fort, zu beschäftigt um ihm die stetige klare Flamme zu sein, die er so sehr brauchte. Nach der ein Teil von ihm sich noch immer sehnte. Ihm blieb nur die Dunkelheit. Die Dunkelheit schien plötzlich das Einzige zu sein, dem er vertrauen konnte. Die Lichter erloschen.

Wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn es anders gestanden hätte?

Fast höre ich Padmé sanft murmeln: „Anakin, du brauchst ein wenig Ruhe." Fast sehe ich Anakin, der sich gegen ihre Bemühungen auflehnt, denn er hat Angst. Angst in der Ruhe des Schlafs nur wieder ihr Bild zu sehen. Wie sie stirbt. Doch Padmé schafft es ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zum Sofa zu treiben. Tatsächlich schafft sie es ihn dazu zu bringen, dass er sich hinlegt, den Kopf auf ihren Schoß gelegt. Sanft streicht sie ihm durchs Haar und hält Wacht über seinen Schlaf, dem er schließlich nicht mehr entkommen kann. Immer wieder lässt sie ihn wissen: „Ich bin hier."

Und Anakin Skywalker schläft ruhig und traumlos. Als er aufwacht, sind seine Gedanken immer noch ungeordnet. Aber er ist bereit neues aufzunehmen. Bereit zuzuhören und abzuwägen.

Und Padmé sagt ihm die Wahrheit. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie um die Republik fürchtet. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie ihn liebt, aber das sie gegen Palpatine vorgehen muss. Egal wie Anakin zu ihm steht.

Wie würde Anakin reagieren? Würde er sie an Palpatine verraten?

Ich höre ihn sagen, dass sie fort gehen könnten. Irgendwohin, wo sie niemand kennt. Dort könnten sie glücklich sein. Sie beide und das Baby. Sie könnten alles hinter sich lassen: Die Politik, den Orden, Palpatine und Obi-Wan...

Könnte Padmé das tun? Ich glaube, sie würde nichts lieber tun als das. Alles hinter sich lassen... Aber könnten sie auch Anakins Dämonen hinter sich lassen? Seine Angst sie zu verlieren? Früher oder später würde sie seine Furcht einholen. Sie würde sie finden, egal wo sie waren.

Wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn Mace Windu es Anakin gestattet hätte mit ihnen zu gehen, um gegen Palpatine vorzugehen?

Fast sehe ich die fünf Jedi vor mir, die gemeinsam das Büro des Obersten Kanzlers betreten. Damit hätte Mace Anakin sein Vertrauen und das des ganzen Ordens bekundet. Und Vertrauen war etwas nach dem Anakin sich sehnte. Doch hätte er trotz allem wirklich gegen den Kanzler gekämpft? Hätte er deshalb schließlich anders gehandelt, wenn Mace Windu dabei war seinen Freund zu töten? Und noch viel wichtiger: bereit war den einzigen Mann zu töten von dem Anakin glaubte, dass er ihm helfen konnte Padmé zu retten? Ich glaube nicht.

Wieder hätte Anakins Furcht Padmé zu verlieren letztlich triumphiert.

Wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn Obi-Wan auf Coruscant geblieben wäre?

Fast kann ich hören, wie Palpatine Anakin seine wahre Identität zeigt. Wie er ihm das verspricht, wonach er sich am meisten sehnt: Padmé zu retten.

Anakin ist aufgewühlt, verwirrt. Er hat nicht geschlafen. Aber geht nicht zu Mace Windu um ihm zu erzählen, wer der Sith-Lord ist, den sie so viele Jahre suchten. Er geht zu Obi-Wan.

Besorgnis zeichnet sich auf dessen Gesicht ab, als er seinen jungen Freund in solcher Aufregung erlebt. Doch Obi-Wan bleibt ruhig.

Ein ruhiger Strom in der Macht. Mit sanfter Stimme versucht er zu erfahren, was mit seinem Freund los ist. Anakin erzählt ihm bebend von Palpatines Enthüllung.

Was wird Obi-Wan nun tun? Wird er sogleich Maßnahmen gegen den Sith einleiten? Oder wird er erkennen, das hinter Anakins Verhalten mehr steckt? Mehr als nur ein Gefühl von verratener Freundschaft. Vielleicht.

Doch vielleicht wird er den Angelegenheiten des Ordens Vorrang gewähren, wie er es sein Leben lang getan hat. Wie er es sein Leben lang tun wird. Vielleicht wird er beschließen sich später darum zu kümmern, was in Anakin vorgeht. Und vielleicht wird es für ihn nie ein später geben, weil er im Büro des Obersten Kanzlers seinen Tod findet.

Oder?

Vielleicht wird er aber auch erkennen, wie wichtig es ist mit Anakin sofort über alles zu sprechen.

„Da ist noch mehr, nicht wahr?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was ihr meint.", antwortet Anakin mit zitternder Stimme.

„Geht es um Padmé?" An diesem Punkt kann sich selbst ein Obi-Wan Kenobi nicht mehr blind stellen. Seine Stimme wird vielleicht halb sanft, halb drängend sein. Zu viel steht auf dem Spiel.

Doch wird Anakin Skywalker ihm antworten? Oder wird er ihn anbrüllen, was er von Padmé wüsste? Würde er vielleicht sogar glauben seine Frau, die er so sehr liebte, hätte ihn verraten? Ihm ihr Geheimnis offenbart? Wäre er noch dazu bereit Obi-Wan zu glauben, das er nur zwei und zwei zusammen gezählt hatte? Wenn leise Palpatines Stimme in seinem Kopf davon flüsterte, dass Obi-Wan Padmé am frühen morgen besucht hatte. Wenn Palpatines Stimme von Verrat flüsterte...

Und was, wenn Anakin sich Obi-Wan mitteilte? Würde Obi-Wan ihn verstehen? Oder würde Obi-Wan ihm eine Lektion geben?

„Es ist nicht gesagt, dass dein Traum Wirklichkeit wird. Die Zukunft ist immer in Bewegung."

„Aber was, wenn ich Recht habe? Das gleiche habt Ihr auch gesagt, als ich die Träume von meiner Mutter hatte. Und sie sind wahr geworden."

Obi-Wan würde ihn nicht verstehen. Denn Obi-Wan hatte gelernt loszulassen. Er war _bereit_ loszulassen. Selbst diejenigen, die er am meisten liebte. Er würde sie sogar opfern, wenn es einem höheren Zweck dienen würde. Er würde Anakin sagen, das er lernen musste los zulassen. Wie Yoda es getan hatte.

Und Anakin würde darauf genauso reagieren, wie er es bei Yoda getan hatte: Er würde es ignorieren und woanders nach Antworten suchen. Und die Dunkelheit flüsterte ihm schon von Hilfe zu.

Vielleicht hätte Obi-Wan Anakin das Vertrauen in den Orden der Jedi wieder geben können. Aber er konnte nichts gegen die Furcht in Anakin tun. Gegen die Dunkelheit in ihm.

Jeder Mensch hat die Dunkelheit in sich. Man kann sie bekämpfen. Aber wenn man ihr zu viel Raum lässt, frisst sie einen von innen heraus auf.

Anakin Skywalker öffnete der Dunkelheit ein kleines Fenster, als er sich an den Tusken rächte, die seine Mutter töteten. Er öffnete ihr ein Tor, als er seinem Hass auf Count Dooku nachgab.

In diesen Momenten spürte er die Freiheit, die sie ihm versprach. Freiheit von allen Zwängen, davon abzuwägen. Die Möglichkeit die Welt in Schwarz und Weiß einzuteilen, ohne Rücksicht auf die Grautöne. Die Freiheit, die Macht rückhaltlos zu nutzen, die ihm das Schicksal geschenkt hatte. Die Freiheit von der Beurteilung anderer. Alles was zählte war nur er selbst. Was andere dachten, spielte keine Rolle mehr. Letztlich spürte er die Freiheit von der Furcht.

Doch wahre Freiheit bedeutet immer auch Einsamkeit. Denn wirklich frei kann man nur sein, wenn man rücksichtslos ist.

Anakin Skywalker sehnte sich nach der Freiheit von der Furcht. Er gab sich der Dunkelheit hin. Und was er fand, war nichts als Leere. Was er nicht begriff, war das die Furcht vielleicht weniger die Angst vor dem Verlust selbst war, sondern mehr die Angst vor dem Schmerz, den dieser Verlust bringen würde. Doch er erkannte nicht, das dieser Schmerz ein Teil der Liebe ist. Er verstand nicht, dass man sich mit der Liebe dem Schmerz aussetzt und das niemand, der liebt von dem Schmerz bewahrt bleibt. Ihm war nicht klar, dass die Furcht nur dann wirklich enden konnte, wenn der Schmerz ihn nicht mehr erreichen konnte. Und das war nur möglich indem er nicht liebte. Denn die Liebe bringt den Schmerz.

Für Jedi sind Bindungen dieser Art verboten, doch selbst sie empfinden Schmerz. Denn jeder sucht die Liebe. Ob bewusst, oder unbewusst. Man muss diese Liebe nicht ausleben um sie zu empfinden. Und auch echte Freundschaft ist letztlich eine Form der Liebe. Auch Jedi lieben. Und jeder der liebt, erlebt Verluste und damit Schmerz.

Die Jedi lehren, das man den Schmerz annehmen soll. Doch Anakin Skywalker fürchtete ihn zu sehr. Er tötete die Furcht. Mit der Furcht starb die Liebe. Ihr helles Licht erlosch.

Und zurück blieb nur die Dunkelheit.

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

Tja, ich hoffe ich hab nicht nur wiederholt, was ich in „Zwei Brüder" geschrieben hab. Und ich hab sicher nicht alle „Was wäre wenn..."- Möglichkeiten, die allein in Ep3 vorhanden sind, ausgeschöpft. Aber letztlich denke ich, dass vermutlich kaum eine Veränderung an den Geschehnissen zu dieser Zeit etwas an Anakins Fall hätte ändern können. Denn entscheidend wäre letztlich immer Anakins Furcht Padmé zu verlieren. Überhaupt seine Furcht. Man müsste viel früher etwas ändern. Etwas wodurch es ihm möglich wird seine Furcht abzubauen und mit ihr umgehen zu lernen. Ich vermute, dass letzten Endes nur das ihn vor der Dunkelheit retten könnte. Außer vielleicht das Nicht-Vorhandensein von Palpatine. g

Ich würde wahnsinnig gern eure Meinung dazu hören.

Eure mondsuechtig


End file.
